tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Application
This page is for the '''character application'. For a TP Application, see TP Application. For an Upgrade Application, see Upgrade-App.'' Before you can get a character on TFU, you need to write an application for either a Feature Character, or an Original Character of your own creation. The application contains 11 questions, though the last half is used only when applying for Original Characters. This is the catch-all app. For specific apps: * DC App (5 questions, but less detail needed) * FC App (4 questions, mostly just "How would you RP them?") * EFC App (7 questions, most stringent requirements) * OC App (7 questions, more detail needed for a custom character) * Transfer App (5 questions, for bringing a character from another MU) Please send all applications to tfuapps@gmail.com. In the subject line include the character's name/faction/type, i.e.: Ironhide/Autobot/FC. Your Name: Email Address: Age/Birthdate: Character Name: Character's Faction: Please answer the following questions in full, rational sentences. Pay attention to correct grammar and spelling; an application that is a chore to read is probably less likely to be approved. Please double-space between questions. Thank you. 1. What is your MU* experience? List any current and former characters you have played. If you've never played on a MU*, please detail any table-top or other roleplaying experience you may have. 2. How would you roleplay this character? What is your interpretation of her/his personality? Please be as complete as possible; the answer to this question should comprise the bulk of your application, and is what we look to most when deciding to approve or reject an application. The next three just delve a bit deeper into the above, and can be combined into one section if you wish. :2a. What interests you about playing this character? What are this character's personal goals? What do you plan on achieving with this character both ICly and OOCly? :2b. What do you see as this character's greatest strengths and weaknesses, beyond what is listed in the note? Keep in mind that as Springer once said, strength is more than physical. :2c. What odd quirks or traits does this character possess? What makes her/him unique? 3. (For FCs and EFCs) How much do you know about this character's background and IC history? If you can, list a few critical points that affected who the character is today. Don't just cut and paste a history block from Wikipedia -- we don't want a book. Demonstrate you know something about the character. 4. In what sort of plots or events do you see this character taking part? For FCs, the application is finished. Please answer the following questions if applying for an EFC: 5. How much experience do you have in playing important, powerful, and/or leadership-oriented characters? If you've had any admin experience please list it, as well as which staff you were a part of. 6. Realistically, how much time do you have to devote to this character? (EFCs are expected to be online and IC 6-8 hours/week at minimum.) 7. What ideas do you have to promote RP on the MUX using this character? The following questions are for OCs: 8. Please give us some information for your character's IC finger. Function: (A noun, like WARRIOR; all caps) Motto: (one line only, please) Note: (This should be written in the style of the Transformers Universe entries from the Marvel series; i.e., full sentences, written in third person, one paragraph. Mention the character's personality, abilities, and strengths and weaknesses. Full note should not cover more than one screen.) 9. Tell us what you would like your character stats to be: Please note admin reserves the right to tone down, or reject overly powerful characters. On the other hand, if we think your stats are too low, we might bump them up a bit as well. Strength: (1-10) Intelligence:(1-10) Technical: (1-10) Agility: (1-10) Endurance: (1-10) Courage: (1-10) Firepower:(1-10) Dexterity: (1-10) Leadership:(1-10) Mode Names: (usually Robot and Vehicle) Velocity1: (see news vel), Armor1: (armor in mode1) Size1: (mode1 size) Velocity2: (see news vel), Armor2: (armor in mode2) Size2: (mode2 size) Attacks1: (attacks for mode1) Attacks2: (attacks for mode2) Abilities1: (abilities for mode1) Abilities2: (abilities for mode2) Skills: (These are used mainly for descriptive purposes. Ex: Aerial Combat, Dancing, Demolitions.) Resistances: (see News Resist) Weaknesses: (see News Resist) 10. Please provide a full justification of any stats or attacks over 7, and any abilities you've requested. Note that while we have no set limit for points here, we do require justification for higher-than-normal stats and attacks, and for all abilities. 11. Finally, please give us an idea of your character's history and motivations. After this momentous task, you're done! Send in you app, and be patient. Please send all applications to tfuapps@gmail.com. In the subject line, please include the character's name/faction/type, i.e.: Mortar/Autobot/OC. Template Here's a blank template for the full app: Your Name: Email Address: Age/Birthdate: Character Name: Character's Faction: Please answer the following questions in full, rational sentences. Pay attention to correct grammar and spelling; an application that is a chore to read is probably less likely to be approved. Please double-space between questions. Thank you. 1. What is your MU* experience? 2. How would you roleplay this character? 3. (For FCs and EFCs) How much do you know about this character's background and IC history? 4. In what sort of plots or events do you see this character taking part? 5. How much experience do you have in playing important, powerful, and/or leadership-oriented characters? 6. Realistically, how much time do you have to devote to this character? 7. What ideas do you have to promote RP on the MUX using this character? The following questions are for OCs: 8. Please give us some information for your character's IC finger. Function: Motto: Note: 9. Tell us what you would like your character stats to be: Strength: Intelligence: Technical: Agility: Endurance: Courage: Firepower: Dexterity: Leadership: Mode Names: Velocity1: Armor1: Size1: Velocity2: Armor2: Size2: Attacks1: Attacks2: Abilities1: Abilities2: Skills: Resistances: Weaknesses: 10. Please provide a full justification of any stats or attacks over 7, and any abilities you've requested. 11. Finally, please give us an idea of your character's history and motivations. Please send all applications to tfuapps@gmail.com. In the subject line, please include the character's name/faction/type, i.e.: Mortar/Autobot/OC. Category:Applications Category:News